


All Too Tragic For Sock Puppets

by yerawizardsarry



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerawizardsarry/pseuds/yerawizardsarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Carmilla/Laura appreciation week prompt of sock puppets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Too Tragic For Sock Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt said sock puppets but my heart said sadness

Carmilla is a little relieved and a little disappointed to see Laura’s not home yet when she comes climbing into their shared room through the window. She drops her bag on the floor next to her bed, grabs Laura’s yellow pillow, and curls up around it on her own bed.

Carmilla had been hit with a sudden wave of sadness earlier. She had been sitting on the roof of their dorm building, enjoying the fresh air and the shade, when she suddenly saw Laura the that  _dog_  walking side by side down the path of the campus. Laura had a huge grin on her face as if Danny had just said something endearing or funny and it made Carmilla’s stomach turn. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her memory flashed back to a time when she had been with Elle, strolling through the night, shy smiles and the holding of soft hands in the warm night air.

She frowned to herself and climbed back through their window and curled up in the bed. She had missed Elle so badly, and she hated herself for believing that she could have saved her, when she had turned on her so easily. If only there had been something she could have done.

Carmilla huffed and sat up, Laura’s pillow not calming her like it usually did. She pulled her knees up and looked around the room. The curtains by the window swayed in the nice breeze, Laura’s bed was nice and neatly made, and the sock puppets Laura had made were sitting on her desk.

With hesitance, Carmilla crawled down her bed and grabbed two of the puppets, the one of her and the one of Elle.

It had a striking resemblance to the girl. The color of her hair, her fair skin, even her smile and her little mole by her eye. Carmilla gave it a sad smile, feeling as if she could cry, if vampires could cry. She stared at the puppet, all the memories her and Elle had made together coming rushing back. The time they had stayed awake until the sun rose, Elle reading to her and Carmilla teaching her to dance by the candle light. How Carmilla would kiss the mole under her eye, and how Elle would wrap her hands in Carmilla’s hair and smile at her, as if the star’s shone in the vampire’s eyes.

Carmilla sighed and laid back, sliding the puppets onto her hands. She held them up to the ceiling, and danced them back and forth. She turned them this way and that, made them look at each other and smile. She frowned at them, turning her puppet to Elle’s.

“I’m sorry, Elle,” she murmured, moving the puppet’s mouth. “I’m sorry for lying to you, deceiving you. It was never my intention to harm you, please believe that. I only wished the best for you, but I sadly was not that. I’m deeply sorry for the fate you met.”

Carmilla brought the two puppets together, hugging them. She smiled sadly, and slid the puppets off her hands. She rolled over in the bed, hugging the puppets and Laura’s pillow to her chest, and closing her eyes just in time to fake sleeping before Laura opened the door, saying goodbye to Danny. Carmilla heard them hug and heard Danny mutter a soft bye, before the door creaked shut and Laura sat at her desk. She logged onto her computer and began typing for a little while, when Carmilla heard her stop, and mumble:

“Where’d my sock puppets go?”

Carmilla shut her eyes tighter and forced herself to sleep.


End file.
